Harry Potter et l'Espoir se nomme Magie
by Dumby boy
Summary: Harry Potter se retrouve une nouvelle fois chez les Dursley et déprime à cause de la mort de Sirius Spoiler tome 5. Mais quelqu'un va changer le cours de son existance ... nouveaux pouvoirs, enseignements ....
1. Un éte sous le signe de la souffrance

**Harry Potter et l'Espoir se nomme Magie.**

CHAPITRE I : Un début d'été difficile.

Tout était noir, trop noir pour être réel. Puis tout d'un coup de grands escaliers de marbre blanc se virent, éclairé par de des torches où des feux bleu étaient allumés. De lumineux traits jaillissait de tous les sens, des rouges, des violet, des noires, des bleus, des verts criards symboles de mort …. Un homme combattait à l'aide un bout de bois, sa baguette maque. Il était grand, de longs cheveux noirs comme ébène, la peau semblable a du cuir tellement il était maigre, vêtu d'une cape noire. A lui s'opposait une femme, les cheveux auburn, qui riait comme une démente :

- Alors cher cousin, on ne sait plus se battre ? Toutes ces années à Askaban t'on ramollis ?

- Arrête de parler Bellatrix et bats toi !

Puis un trait rouge comme l'enfer jaillit de la baguette de la mangemorte, percuta le recherché Sirius Black, car c'était bien lui, et celui-ci chancela, puis chuta à travers le voile de mort.

- Sirius !!! Hurla Harry Potter, se réveillant le corps recouvert de cette couche de sueur qu'il connaissait si bien, et la cicatrice en feu, tellement chaude que l'on aurait put la voire rougeoyante, s'il ne faisait nuit.

En effet depuis qu'il était revenu chez les Dursley, Harry Potter ne cessait de revoir ce même cauchemar. A cause de lui son parrain, la seule famille qui lui restait, était mort, n'existait plus. Mort de la main de sa cousine, et cela pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait voulut sauver un homme qui n'était pas en danger.

Tant de personne morte à cause d'un seul homme, lui. Ses parents, Cédric, et maintenant Sirius, le meilleur ami de ses parents, son parrain, celui qui était comme son père … Sa famille n'existait plus, il était le seul survivant de son clan.

Et de « survivant », il avait l'habitude qu'on le nomme ainsi. Lui, le seul sorcier ayant survécu au sortilège de mort, et cela à l'âge d'un an. Lord Voldemort le plus grand mage noir du XXème siècle, voire même de toute l'humanité, prévenu d'une prophétie avait tenté de le tuer, lui un enfant d'à peine un an. Comment le sorcier que tout le monde nommait « tu-sais-qui », ou encore « le Seigneur des Ténèbres », par peur de prononcer son nom, avait il peut avoir peur d'un enfant sans capacité particulières.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche ... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore ... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »

Voilà pourquoi le Lord noir avait tenté de tuer « celui qui a le pouvoir ». Ne voulant pas compromettre son ascension au pouvoir. Voulant détruire le seul grain de sable qui aurait put enrailler le mécanisme de cet ascenseur vers le pouvoir suprême.

- Harry !!! Décent immédiatement préparer le repas de ton oncle. Hurla Pétunia à son neveu.

- Oui ma tante, répondit Harry d'un ton lasse, en descendant les escaliers.

- Et ne réponds pas à ta tante comme ça, le monstre.

Harry baissa la tête. Depuis le début de l'été son oncle le maltraitait, malgré le avertissement de l'Ordre, mais cela Harry s'en moquait éperdument. Oui c'était un monstre, à cause de lui c'est parent étaient morts, Cédric et son parrain aussi,

Harry ne méritait pas la vie.

Après avoir manger son quart de pamplemousse, car son énorme cousin était encore au régime, Harry sorti faire un tour, passant par Magnolia Road pour aller dans le parc. Il s'assit sur la seule balançoire encore debout. En effet, son cousin, Big D et sa bande terrorisaient les jeunes du quartier, détruisait les biens publics … La seule chose que voulait Harry à ce moment était pouvoir réfléchir sur son avenir.

Voldemort voulait sa perte, il était seul, sans famille, à part ceux qui le traitait comme leur elfe de maison, et voulait rester seul, car s'il côtoyait quelqu'un, se serait l'arrêt de mort de ce dernier : il se croyait pire que le Sinistros, signe de mort pour celui qui l'approchait.

Il se faisait tard quand il rentra chez lui se soir là et comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait après son maudit cousin, son oncle lui faisait comprendre que cela ne devait pas se reproduire, et l'envoya dans sa chambre, sans dîner. Harry n'avait mangé qu'un simple quart de pamplemousse aujourd'hui, mais peu importait, de toute façon, qui se souciait de lui ? Des amis ? Lesquels ? Quel ami le laisserait chez ces moldus qui le maltraitaient, ne le nourrissait pas …

C'est dans cet état de faim et de blessure qu'Harry s'endormit ce soir là. Mais pas pour longtemps, ces cauchemars reprendraient, et cela comme depuis le début de cet interminable été.

Le lendemain, Harry dut tondre la pelouse, tailler les haies, repeindre le banc qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la petite maison de Privet Drive, quartier tout à fait normal. Tremper de sueur, Harry rentra pour profiter de l'ombre prodiguer par la maison. Cependant en entrant, Harry laissa tomber de la terre sur le carrelage propre que Tante Pétunia venait de laver.

Harry Potter ! je viens de laver le sol et toi tu le salis l'instant d'après. Mais pour qui me prend-tu ? une boniche ? Un elfe de maison ?

Tu connais les elfes de maison ? Ma tante ?

Non je ne les connais pas, répliqua t elle en partant. Au fait, les Mason viennent dîner se soir donc …

Je resterais dans ma chambre, sans faire de bruit, faisant comme si je n'existais pas.

Tout a fait mais ne sois pas hautain avec moi. Allez file te laver, revient manger avant que les Mason et ton oncle arrivent.

Sans dire un mot de plus Harry monta vite dans sa chambre prendre ses affaires, puis descendit manger le bout de pain avec un morceau de fromage, seul repas frugale auquel il eu droit.

Se soir à minuit Harry aurait seize ans, mais cela tout le monde s'en moquait, il ne recevrait pas de lettre, ni de cadeaux de ces amis, s'ils le sont encore après ce qu'il se passa au ministère de la magie.

Ron … Hermione…

Harry s'endormit en prononçant les prénoms de ses meilleurs amis. Mais son sommeil ne durera pas très longtemps. Bien vite Harry se réveilla, sa cicatrice le faisant atrocement souffrir, il avait revu la mort de son parrain, et cela le peinait énormément.

Il se leva et s'assit sur son lit, en regardant son réveille, datant de Mathusalem, il était 23h55.

Plus que cinq minutes avant mes seize ans …. Hein Hedwige, toi au moins tu ne me quitteras pas hein ?

Sa chouette comme si elle le comprenait hulula doucement, une façon de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle lui serait toujours fidèle.

Puis il se leva et regarda le ciel. Son regard se porta sur Canis Major, puis sur Sirius …

Sirius, te me manque trop … comment vais-je réussir a vivre et a battre le Mal sans ton soutient ? Tu es la seule famille, le seul ami qui me restait …

Puis son regard se porta sur la constellation du mage. Soudain, Mykérinos, l'étoile la plus brillante de cette constellation oubliée brilla d'une lueur étrange, une lueur bleue argentée, puis telle une étoile filante, celle-ci se détacha du ciel jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive et passant par la fenêtre d'Harry.


	2. Une aide salvatrice

**Disclamer :** Le monde de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartient pas. Seul les autres personnages, lieux et situation sont de moi.

**Note De l'Auteur :** Désolé pour mon retard mais j'avais « oublié » ma fiction.

A l'avenir j'essayerai de poster des chapitres plus souvent, mais je ne peux rien promettre.

Merci de votre compréhension.

CHAPITRE II : 

Un homme apparut de cette _étoile filante. _Il était d'un age que l'on ne pouvait définir précisément. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait d'âge. Grand, une barbe blanche très longue, tout comme c'est cheveux. Un air un peu fou … Cette homme respirait la sagesse, la force tranquille, certain de ces ses capacités mais aussi de ces lacunes.

- Professeur Dumbledor ? dit Harry d'un aire hésitant, Mais que faites vous ici ? Et pourquoi passer par ma fenêtre ?

Non Harry je ne suis pas ce cher Albus, répondit le vielle homme.

- Mais alors …

Qui suis-je ? Est-ce ta question ?

Et bien oui ! Et que faites vous chez moi à minuit ?

Tant de question jeune homme. Le voyage n'a pas été de tout repos, répondit l'homme sans perdre le petit sourire qu'il gardait depuis son arrivé.

Oh excusez-moi, veuillez vous asseoir, dit Harry en présentant son fauteuil de bureau.

Merci Harry. Bon maintenant que nous sommes installer, dit il en présentant son lit à Harry, nous pouvons commencer.

Bien alors …. Qui êtes vous ?

Certain me nomme fils du Malin, mais mon nom est Myrdhin.

Myrdhin ? cela me dit quelque chose … dit Harry pensif.

Et bien tu à peut être entendu mon nom sous ça forme la plus commune : Merlin, non ?

Merlin ??? mais ce n'est pas possible, vous avez vécus il y à plus de mille ans, bien avant les fondateurs !!

Bien avant les fondateurs, non je ne pense pas. Avant ? oui c'est vrai.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Devant lui se trouvait un homme qui était le portrait craché du professeur Dumbledor, mais qui si disait être le fils du Malin: Merlin. Comment un homme ayant vécu il y a plus d'un millénaire pouvais se trouver chez lui et lui parler comme s'il visitait l'un de ces amis. Non ce n'est pas possible …

Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Je sais que beaucoup de choses sont possible en magie, mais pas voyager dans le temps, ou alors pas sur de si long siècle. Vous ne pouvez pas être Merlin. Donc qui êtes vous ?

Je suis Merzhin.

Vous me prenez pour un ignorant ? Je sais que Merzhin est le nom Breton du plus grand Mage que la Terre n'est portée.

Je te remercie mais je ne suis pas le « plus grand Mage que la Terre n'est portée ».

Donc vous avouez ne pas être Marlin.

Je n'ai jamais dit ça jeune homme. J'ai juste dit que je n'étais pas le plus grand Mage sur Terre. C'est toi le « plus grand Mage sur Terre ».

Ahahahaha … Moi ? Le plus grand Mage depuis la Genèse ? Mais vous êtes fou, si le grand Merlin est bien devant moi, son long voyage lui à fait perdre la raison.

Soi respectueux de tes aïeux Harry, je ne mens pas, dit Merlin, tout en gardant sn air amusé. Certes il m'est arrivé de dissimuler la vérité à Uther ou à Arthur, vu que tu connais mon histoire, ce n'était que pour le bien de l'Angleterre, du Royaume. Je sais ce qui fut, ce qui est et ce qui sera. Et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour te dire ton histoire, te prendre comme élève et te faire voyager vers ceux qui te permettront d'acquérir tout le savoir qui te permettra de contrôler le pouvoir qui coule dans tes veines depuis ta naissance.

Harry s'écroula sur son lit. Ainsi il ne suffisait pas qu'il soit le « survivant », le seul ayant contré le sort de Mort avec comme seul témoignage cette cicatrice … Harry pleurait. Il pleurait ses parents, Cédric, Sirius et maintenant ce pouvoir qui faisait du lui quelqu'un qui ne sera plus jamais normal …

Pourquoi moi ?

Pourquoi quoi Harry ?

Pourquoi les dieux on décidés que mon destin serait de ne jamais être normal ?

Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas ?

Pourquoi suis-je condamné à ne pas être normal ? Je suis « celui-qui-a-survécu », je suis sous le joug d'une prophétie me donnant assassin ou mort, toute ma famille, mes amis meurent à cause de moi et maintenant se pouvoir qui fait de moi une personne encore moins normal …

Je comprends ton désarroi Harry, mais tu dois accepter ton destin, dit le Mage dont les yeux reflétaient une profonde tristesse. Je sais se que tu as dut endurer depuis ta naissance et sache que se pouvoir qui coule dans tes veines n'est pas que fardeau. Ce pouvoir amènera la paix pour des siècles sur la terre, et cet espoir ne vaut il pas toute ton ''anormalité'' comme tu la nomme.

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se tenant la tête entre ces mains, réfléchissant.

Je crois comprendre … que dois-je faire Merlin ??? dis le « garçon-qui-à-survécut »

Je ne peux répondre à ta place. Tout ce que je peux faire par contre c'est t'aider dans ta tâche, qui est de combattre le Mal. Acceptes-tu mon aide ?

Je … Je ne sais pas … Je sens que je dois vous faire confiance …

Suis ton cœur Harry.

Vous êtes sur que vous n'êtes pas de la famille du Professeur Dumbledor ?? Vous parlez comme lui …

Non je ne suis pas de la famille de ce cher Albus, mais faut dire que la sagesse du vieux Mage est presque aussi large que la mienne.

Harry leva les yeux et sourit à l'antique mage présent dans sa chambre. Il venait de prendre sa décision : il suivrait Merlin jusqu'au bout, suivant sont apprentissage avec volonté afin d'honorer ses parent, Sirius, mais aussi afin d'offrir a se monde en perdition un espoir qu'il était en mesure de fournir au monde sorcier, mais aussi au monde moldu. Un Espoir que l'on nommerait Magie.

Je vais vous suivre Myrdhin, dit le jeune homme dont les yeux vert étaient emplis d'interrogations sur le Mage, mais aussi sur son apprentissage, qui allait-il rencontré ? qui sont ses futurs professeurs dont avait parlé Merlin ?

Bien, j'en suis heureux. Maintenant nous allons partir …

Mais et les protections de Dumbledor ? si je pars elles disparaitront non ?

Peut-être mais l'endroit ou nous nous rendons est bien plus sûr que ce lieux, di le Mage en regardant la pièce avec dégout, comment des gens pouvaient faire endurer tout cela à un enfant de leur famille ? Comment sa tante avait-elle put renier sa sœur en agissant de telle manière ? Comment Harry avait fait pour ne pas devenir pire que le mage noir autoproclamé Lord ? Cela restera sans doute un mystère, même pour lui qui est sensé tout savoir.

Merlin fit tourner sa main autour de sa tête et comme par magie, toutes les affaires du jeune sorcier se rangèrent à la perfection dans sa malle. Harry le regarda estomaqué, mais ne fis aucune réflexion, Merlin restait le plus grand Mage que la terre est portée. En effet il n'avait pas eu toute la formation nécessaire afin de détrôner Myrdhin

Le Vieux mage sortit ensuite de l'une de ses poche un parchemin vierge, passa sa main dessus en disant '' portus '', une lueur bleue teinta le parchemin quelque seconde, signe que le sort avait fonctionné et Merlin dit à Harry :

Prend se portoloin Harry, il nous conduira au premier lieu de ton apprentissage.

Harry prit le bout de parchemin et sentit comme si un crochet lui attrapait le nombril et il disparut du 4 Privet Drive.


End file.
